downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Branson
Tom Branson (born 1890) is an Irish Socialist who acts as chauffeur to Robert Crawley. From his first appearance in Episode Four he inspires Sybil Crawley to get involved in political causes. Portrayed by Allen Leech. He is, as of Series 2 Episode 8, the fiance of Lady Sybil Crawley with the intention to become her husband (Presumably in the Christmas Special or Series 3) Background Little is known about Branson's early life, except that he grew up in Ireland and in May 1913, at the age of 23, moved to Yorkshire in order to work at Downton as the chauffeur, replacing Taylor. He tells Robert that he will not miss his previous job but will miss Ireland. Character Branson’s main interests are history and politics; something that amuses Robert at first, but leads to regret when he influences his youngest daughter, Sybil to rebel.Branson believes that Sybil in in love with him, but that she is too scared to admit it, he is very persistent and blunt; Sybil tells Mary that he is frightfully full of himself. Branson knows what he wants and will wait for however long it takes to get her. Branson has a good heart and is deeply saddened when he hears that the Tsar’s family have all been shot, but he believes in progress and thinks that maybe the future needs terrible sacrifices in order to get better. Branson has not made any close friends at Downton other than Sybil, everyone believes the worst in him, even Anna thought he was capable of murder in Episode 2.03. Relationship with Lady Sybil Series 1 Episode Four Tom Branson arrives at Downton and immediately becomes curious about Lord Grantham’s youngest daughter, Lady Sybil, when he overhears her mother, Cora Crawley, talking about her needing a new dress and impling that she has an interest in rights for women. Branson is very political, and once he discovered that Sybil is too, he sets out to increase her interest. Later, when Branson is driving Sybil to get the new dress fitted, he asks her if she will get her own way in it's design, she seems taken aback by the familiarity of his address but engages in the conversation. He takes the opportunity to give her some pamphlets about the vote for women, that he thought might interest her. Sybil requests that he not tell her father or grandmother, as they disapprove of reform. Sybil remarks that it "seems rather unlikely: a revolutionary chauffeur". Branson: "I'm a socialist, not a revolutionary and I won’t always be a chauffeur". After this conversation, Sybil chooses a pair of Harem pants instead of a traditional post-Edwardian dress, obviously in an attempt to express her beliefs in equality. Lady Sybil is later shown to be trying on her latest purchase to wear to dinner with her family, whom are all waiting impatiently for her. She makes her entrance and receives mixed reactions from her relatives. Branson appears at the window and watches Sybil as she shows off her new outfit and he smiles in admiration. Episode Six By May 1914 Sybil seems have become more involved with politics and since there are no politically enthusiastic members of her family with whom she could talk openly, she turns to Branson. Sybil watches the liberal candidate at a political rally with excitement, managing to ignore the commotion around her. Branson forces his way through the crowd so as to protect her from the violence and Isobel Crawley convinces her to go before anything bad happens. Branson roughly pushes people out of her ladyship’s way and helps her into the car. Lady Sybil: I hope you do go into politics; it’s a fine ambition. Tom Branson: Ambition or dream? Branson tells her that it is mainly the gap between the aristocracy and the poor that he would want to change if he did go into politics, realising that her father, Lord Grantham, is part of this ‘oppressive class’ and not wanting to offend her, he hastily makes amends by saying ‘he’s a good man and a decent employer’. When John Bates accidentally informs his Lordship of Lady Sybil’s involvement in the political rally with Branson, Robert Crawley is furious and confronts Sybil at the dining table. During a conversation with Mr. Bates and Anna, Branson shows his admiration of Sybil by saying that Lord Grantham “ought to be glad he’s got a daughter who cares.” Lord Grantham: I assume this was Branson’s scheme? I confess I was amused at the idea of an Irish radical for a chauffeur, but I see now I have been naïve. Later in the episode Sybil tricks both Lord Grantham and Branson into thinking that she will be going to a meeting with the committee in Ripon, when she really intends to go to the counting of the vote. When Branson and Sybil arrive she admits that there is no meeting. Worried, he tries to convince her not to go, but she is determined and proceeds. Political anarchists arrive in order to pick fights with Tories, but lucky for Branson who is finding it hard to get Sybil to leave, Matthew Crawley decides to investigate the riot, but while too telling Sybil to leave he is targeted and punched. In this fight, Sybil is thrown sideways and hits her head on a table, knocking her out. Matthew and Branson rush to her and find her head is bleeding, Branson lifts her up and carries her away through the crowd. Branson drives them to Crawley House and rushes to fetch Mary Crawley. Mary and Matthew cannot understand why Branson would take Sybil to the counting of the vote and are certain he will lose his job as a result. Sybil tell them that Branson had no part in it, as he didn’t know where she was really going. Mary tells her that she will have to stick up for him because Lord Grantham will “skin him alive”. “She’s not badly hurt is she?” Mary says that Sybil will be fine and Branson is noticeably relieved. He seems to blame himself and asks her to let him know how she gets on. When Lord Grantham blames Branson for Sybil’s misbehavior and threatens to fire him, she defends him. Saying that she will run away if Branson is missing in the morning, Lord Grantham backs down at this and Branson is allowed to stay. Episode Seven In August 1914 Gwen finally receives a job offer to become a secretary. No one will dare answer the new telephone, ringing with the good news, except Branson, shortly after doing so he rushes out to find Lady Sybil, who is entertaining guests at the garden party. They rush over to celebrate with Gwen but are interrupted by Mrs. Hughes. It is at this point that Branson and Sybil can be seen to be holding hands. Allen Leech who portrays Branson explains why this is so significant: “There was a slight gesture where they held hands, and that was huge for Branson. At that time, physical contact was not allowed between people upstairs and the staff. In fact, Mrs. Hughes warned him “you’ll be left with no job and a broken heart.” But Branson is so headstrong, that’s not much of an issue for him.” Sortly after this encounter Lord Grantham receives news of Britain being at war with Germany. Series 2 Episode 2.01 It's November 1916 and Branson is still at Downton, it would appear like not much has changed in his life, as his love for Sybil is again confirmed when he attentively watches her baking with Mrs. Patmore and Daisy. Sybil wants to do more than just sit at home waiting for the war to finish so she decides to become a nurse, but before that she want to learn some basic skills, like cooking. It is things like this that Branson has always admired as it shows her spirt and determination. Branson decides he has one chance, before she leaves to train as a nurse, to tell her how he feels. He asks her to bet on him, determined that he will make something of himself. He knows that she is too far above him, but believes that the world is changing as a result of the war and if her family did disown her, they would come around, but until then he would devote every waking minute to her happiness. Sybil hesitates and replies that she is flattered, knowing that this is not the answer he was hoping for, Branson tells her that 'flattered' is a word posh people use when they are about to say 'no'. Laughing, she says that that sounds more like something he would say. Lord Grantham would certainly fire Branson had he known about this inappropriate conversation, but Sybil promises not to say anything to her family. Branson is knocked back by this rejection, but understanding it would be hard for her to forget about being a nurse and her family even if she did have feelings for him. Episode 2.02 In April 1917, Sybil is a fully trained nurse and she feels useful for the first time in her life. The things she has seen makes her realise that she could never go back to the way she had lived before the war. When telling Branson this he gains hope that she may be with him eventually, despite her rejection of him, he is as in love with her as ever. Episode 2.03 A few months later, Branson has been called up by the war office, Sybil rushes to see him, not wanting him to go, but, being Irish, he does not intend to fight for the British Army, instead he plans on being a conscientious objector. She tells him that he will go to prison if he publicly speaks out against the war, but he doesn't care if he does have a record for the rest of his life, saying that at least he will have a life. When Branson finds out he has been rejected by the army because of a heart murmur, Sybil is initially worried for him, but he says it is only dangerous if you want to humiliate the British Army. She is glad that he isn't going to be killed or to go to prison, but wonders why he has to be angry all the time, saying that she knows Britain wasn't at it's best in Ireland during the Easter Rising in 1916. This is the first time Branson has been seen to be moved negatively by something Sybil has said. He tells her that during the Easter Rising one of his cousins was walking up North King Street in Dublin and an English officer shot him dead on the assumption that he was "probably a rebel". She says she didn't know and he drives away looking hurt and upset. Branson thinks of another way to get back at the army by offering to be a footman and serve at a dinner party at which an important army general is a guest. Branson writes Sybil a note asking her to forgive him for what he did to the general and puts it in some of her washing to be taken to her room. Anna finds this note and runs to tell Mrs Hughes, believing Branson to be about to poison the general. Together they find Mr. Carson and stop Branson before he had chance to serve the soup. Branson contemplates making a scene anyway, but looks over his shoulder to Sybil and decides to leave quietly with Mr Carson. As it turns out, Branson was not planning to kill the general, but to pour a mixture of oil, cow pat and sour milk over his head. Carson decides not to get the police involved and lets Branson off with the promise that he will not do anything like it again. Episode 2.04 It is 1918 and Sybil is talking to Branson outside the garage, questioning why he promised Mr. Carson not to take part in any more political protests when he wouldn't promise her. She doesn't understand how he can be contented with tinkering with a car all day. He tells her that she is the reason he won't leave Downton and states that she feels the same way towards him but is too scared to admit it, but Sybil tells him to not be ridiculous. Unaware of Mary Crawley's presence he continues to try and convince her to run away with him. Luckily they are out of earshot, but Mary has been made aware by Violet Crawley that Sybil may have a inappropriate beau she has had to keep secret. Seeing the two of them conversing alerts Mary to what is going on. Mary questions Sybil about what she was talking to the chauffeur about if not requesting him to drive her somewhere. Sybil becomes defensive, abruptly stating that he is a person and can talk about other things, but according to Mary, he can't with someone of Sybil's status. At dinner, Sybil is given advice by Violet about how to handle inappropriate relations formed during war time, unaware of the validity of her words. Sybil believes Mary has told her about Branson, but is later corrected. Sybil tells Mary everything, that Branson loves her and wants to run away with her, Mary is horrified but she promises not to tell anyone or get Branson fired, as long as Sybil doesn't do anything stupid, Sybil convinces Mary that she won't by saying that she does not think she returns Branson's feelings and by promising to do what Mary asked. Sybil finds Branson in order to tell him that Mary knows about them. At first he is worried that he will be made to leave without a reference, but is cheered by Sybil's address of the two of them as 'us'. Branson tries to convince her that she loves him, otherwise she would have told her family about his feelings and intentions years ago, but Sybil she challenges his assumption that she must love him because she has not given him away. This meeting turns into an argument, Sybil has thought about the the consequences of running away with him, asking if she will be accepted by his people and how she could ever leave her family, she hopes that she is a free spirit like he says, but he is asking her to leave behind everything she has ever known. A moment of despair results in Branson belittling Sybil's work serving tea to a bunch of randy officers. According to Allen Leech Branson later apologises to Sybil but the scene was cut. Branson finally tells her that nothing else matters but the two of them: "Look, it comes down to whether or not you love me. That’s all. That’s it. The rest is detail." Episode 2.05 Sybil wants to be with Mary Crawley at the hospital when they bring in the injured Matthew Crawley, Branson asked her if Mary was still in love with Matthew, to which Sybil says she doesn't want to talk about it as Mary is her sister. Branson believes it is because he is the chauffeur, therefore not someone a Lady may talk openly with, but is corrected. Still frustrated with not yet having a direct answer from Sybil to whether or not she loves him, Branson uses the opportunity to provoke her about how the people of her class are very good at hiding their feelings, much better that the people of his are, she tells him not to make the mistake of thinking that they don't have feelings, because they do. The news has been received, the Tsar and his family have all been shot dead, Branson is saddened by it, admitting that he didn't think they would. He reassures himself by saying that maybe the future needs terrible sacrifices. This leads to a conversation about Sybil's politics, during the war the suffragette movement was put on hold out of respect for England and for the men off fighting. Much to Sybil's annoyance Branson suggests that she has given up on her cause and should have stuck it out. Sybil tries to leave but he stops her by the waist, she stops abruptly, resulting in a moment of stunned silence. Knowing that this was not the done thing, he removes his hand hastily away. Not meaning their politics anymore he says her future is up to her. She hesitates for a moment near his lips, but pulls back and turns to leave. Branson is left standing alone, watching her go. Episode 2.06 Believing Sybil to be avoiding him, Branson can't help but smile when he hears her entering the garage. She feels guilty about making him wait for an answer, since it was about five years since they first met and knowing that he wants to take part in Ireland's struggles, but she can't think about it until the war is over. She asks him if he will wait until then, just a few more weeks, she possibly needn't have asked, as is obvious that he will wait forever for her. Soon the end of the war is celebrated by the servants and by Branson but possibly for more than one reason. Episode 2.07 It is 1919 and Sybil is bored. Bored of her life now that she is back in the same old routine that she was stuck in before the war. The war has changed her irrevocably and she knows it, she cannot and will not return to her mundane existence of waiting around for a suitable bachelor, who her parents approve of, to stumble her way. But she still doesn’t have an answer for Branson, which disappoints him, but her affections for him are increasing showing as she reaches up to touch his cheek. She wants to escape from that house and from that life and knows that there is only one way, she tells Edith that she has a plan but when asked if it is drastic she cannot deny that she will be able to turn back once she has done it, but she doesn’t seem to care. When Matthew and Lavinia announce that their engagement is back on and that they are going to get married at Downton, Sybil realises that the war is well and truly over and it is time for her to move on. Branson has waited so long for her to say those words that he cannot believe he is finally hearing them, she tells him he can kiss her, but that is all until everything is settled, that doesn’t matter to him as it is enough that he could kiss her. Sybil is apparently ill and therefore will not be dining with the rest of her family; little do they know that she and Branson are on their way to Gretna Green to get married. Mary grows suspicious when Sybil does not answer from inside her locked bedroom door. Upon entering she finds a letter addressed ‘To My Family’, which explains everything. Getting Edith to drive, Mary and Anna set off in search of them, with the idea that they won’t be too far away, possibly staying in a local inn. Anna spots their car and they charge into a room where Sybil is lying in the bed and Branson is in the chair. To Mary’s relief nothing has happened, Sybil doesn’t understand exactly what she means by this, but tells her that she is going to marry Tom regardless of what they say. Edith and Mary appeal to Sybil’s dislike of deceit by saying that their parents don’t deserve this kind of treatment, Tom tells her to go with them, if she thinks they will make her happier that he will. She decides to try to gain her parent’s forgiveness instead of sneaking away like a thief in the night. Before departing she tells him she will stay true to him and kiss him, he closes the door behind them. Episode 2.08 Still trying to convince Sybil to see sense, Mary and Edith are horrified to hear that she has invited Tom over in order to tell the rest of the family that evening about their plans. Tom is now a journalist, which will hopefully sound better than chauffeur to Violet, but nevertheless they are all stunned. Robert orders them to break it off, but neither of the waver in their love and determination. Later Robert warns Sybil that there will be no more money, her life will be very different if she stays with Tom, but this is exactly what Sybil is trying to get away from. Tom is staying at the Grantham Arms until Matthew and Lavinia are married and Sybil is ready to leave for Dublin. Robert tries to bribe him into leaving Downton without Sybil, but is swiftly rejected. Branson attended Lavinia's funeral in order to pay his respects and to see Sybil, after realising that there is nothing he can do to stop them, Robert agrees to part as friends giving them his blessing and says that he will give them some money. Giving Tom a friendly warning of the consequences of mistreating his daughter he shakes his hand and they then walk away, hand-in-hand. Violet rejoins Robert asking him if he has finally given in. Like many aristocratic generations before them, they plan to minimise the scandal of the Lady and the Chauffeur by giving Tom a made up backstory. Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Servants Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Servants Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Servants Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Servants